


Compromising Distraction -- Amy Allen/Charissa Sosa Fanmix

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [17]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fan Soundtracks, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Femslash, Headcanon, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix spanning the relationship of Amy Allen and Charissa Sosa in my A-Team <a href="../series/17316">Fu King 'Verse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Distraction -- Amy Allen/Charissa Sosa Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



In [Game Got Switched](374200/chapters/610243), Amy Allen is a writer/blogger at the online magazine _Metamorphosis_ when she hires the A-Team to find her brother, Derek, a missionary who went missing in Guatemala.

A year later, during [Chasing El Diablo](374218), Captain Charissa Sosa is still hot on the trail of the team. She goes to interview Amy, who has been chronicling the team's exploits with her blog.

Charissa ends up getting more than she bargained for with Amy.  Over time, they fall into a sort-of relationship that Amy eventually starts to feel is getting out of control, considering Charissa's job is to go after the team that Amy is helping stay one step ahead. 

  

 

[ ](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/80472)

  
[ ](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/80749)

**On Guard ++++ Le Tigre**  
 _You can comment all day til dark._  
 _You can call me any name you want._  
 _You can look me up and down._  
 _I won't stop, no, I won't fall apart._

**Pretty Little Angel** **++++** **Moonbootica**  
 _She wants one for nothing_  
 _To keep it reacting_  
 _Control then forever_  
 _She was and never felt better_

**Evolution Revolution Love** **++++** **Tricky**  
 _Top of my earth_  
 _Tip of my birth_  
 _Top of my earth_  
 _Tip of my breast_

**Houdini** **++++** **Foster The People**  
 _Rise above gonna start the war_  
 _Whatcha want whatcha need whatcha come here for_  
 _Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight_  
 _Taking me down as the prisoners riot_

**The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game** **++++** **Massive Attack**  
 _I had to lay such a tender trap_  
 _Hoping you might fall into it_  
 _Love hit me with a sudden slap_  
 _One kiss and then I knew it_

**Is This Love** **++++** **Aiden Grimshaw**  
 _An extension of hope, this could be misleading_  
 _Could you write it down now_  
 _Cause I can't speak_  
 _And it cuts like a knife in the cracks that I can't reach_

**Too Close** **++++** **Alex Clare**  
 _Yet there's so much that you deserve_  
 _Nothing to say, nothing to do,_  
 _I've nothing to give_  
 _I must leave without you_

**Angels or Devils** **++++** **Dishwalla**  
 _Are we ever gonna learn to fly_  
 _The devils they burn inside of us_  
 _Are we ever gonna come back down - come around_  
 _I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us_

 

  **[Compromising Distraction @ Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Compromising+Distraction/78189482) **

 


End file.
